


The New Rule

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo kids - Freeform, Breaking The Rules, Dramatic Kayla Knowles, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Innocent Nico di Angelo, Innocent Will Solace, M/M, Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace are Annoying, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Rule loophole, Supportive Austin Lake, Teasing, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Chiron announced that two campers of the opposite sex can't stay in one cabin/room alone. Well, this isn't a problem for Solaneglo, right? Until, ofcourse you annoy some of your siblings. Nico and Will are much wittier working together ;-)
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Austin Lake & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	The New Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphire_Rose_14](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sapphire_Rose_14).



> This is based on a prompt requested by Sapphire_Rose_14   
> Prompt:  
> A rule has been enacted saying campers of the opposite gender can’t be in the same cabin alone unless they’re half siblings and Nico and Will note that that rule doesn’t effect them since they’re of the same gender.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Everyone in the dining pavilion was eating breakfast when Chiron stood up from where he sat to make an announcement, quickly silencing the rest of the pavilion. Chiron cleared his throat before finally speaking, “Good day everyone. I do hope everyone’s enjoying their meals.” There was agreement through the crowd before Chiron continued, “We will be setting up a new rule, which I hope everyone would comply to. This rule would be set up due to some circumstances.” Chiron then glanced at Sherman then Miranda who both flushed red. “And this rule shall be effective immediately.” Chiron cleared his throat again before saying, “The rule states that no 2 campers of the opposite sex should be left alone in a cabin or any closed room around camp just to be specific. That will be all, you may all go back to your own businesses then proceed to your activities afterwards.” Chiron went back to his eating then the whole camp went back to its chattering.

Will grinned at Nico who was both sitting at the Apollo table. He then said sarcastically, “Oh gods, I feel sorry to those couples who can’t be left alone anymore.” He then put an arm around Nico’s shoulder.

Nico rolled his eyes then said sarcastically, “What are we supposed to do?” He then let out a dramatic sigh as he pretended to have an idea, “Oh wait! That doesn’t apply to us.”

Will winked at Nico, “Your darn right it doesn’t. We are both technically boys afterall.” The two then ended up giggling.

Kayla rolled her eyes, “Oh gods, you two are both too cutely insufferable. Why do we have to put up with you two again?”

Austin shrugs then reassuringly squeezed Kayla’s shoulder, “Because Will’s our elder brother and head counselor and it would’ve been more embarrassing to see one of ours be flirty alone with Nico at the Hades table.”

Will hummed in agreement, “You’re lucky I’m not giving you that much embarrassment.”

Nico chuckled from beside him, “He’s right, you better be thankful.”

Kayla rolled his eyes again, “And I thought the bickering was already insufferable, who knew you two teaming up could be worse!”

Austin chuckled from his own thoughts that caught everyone’s attention. He then faced Kayla, “Just look at it this way, atleast they never end up alone in our cabin, they’re always in cabin 13. Gods! Who knows what you two are doing there.”

This made both Will and Nico flush red, which made both Kayla and Austin laugh.

Kayla looked at them through her giggles, “You guys looked redder than Sherman and Miranda was earlier.”

Will decided to try attempt to talk, “Well in our defense, we don’t do much more than kissing!”

Nico whined, his face definitely turning redder “Wiiilll”

Austin patted Will, “Bro, we didn’t even know you already had your first kiss.”

Will blushed more as he realized what he just said. “Not a word.”, he hissed at his siblings.

The two just continued to laugh as Will stood up, taking Nico’s hand and dragging him with him, “C’mon I think were better off alone in the Apollo cabin.”

Austin and Kayla both stared at them with shock, Kayla recovered quickly, “Don’t you dare William. Remember the rule?”

Will smirked, “But the rule doesn’t apply to us, remember?”

Nico looked back and forth from Will to Kayla then back to Will again. He finally smirked, “You know what? A change of scenery should be refreshing, it might even help us take it to the next level.” Nico winked at Will then smirked at Kayla and Austin.

Will was shocked at first but quickly recovered when he noticed his boyfriend’s teasing tone and so he decided to go with it, “What are we waiting for then?” Will winked back at his boyfriend who quickly shadow traveled them to the Apollo cabin before Kayla and Austin could protest.

When they got there, they were both laughing. Will then put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, “Oh gods, did you see the look in their faces?”

Nico was still laughing but tried to regain some composure, “Totally worth the scar in our dignity.”

Will smiled, “Definitely, so what do you want to do now?”

Nico shrugged, “We can just wait for them to come back then rub in their faces how innocent we’ve been, for all we know they might bring Chiron to rat us out, but if they find us doing nothing wrong then they’ll be the ones embarrassed.”

Will chuckled, “You are evil, Di Angelo.”

Nico smirked, “Well I am the son of the Lord of Darkness afterall.”

Will scoffed, “Sure you are.”

Will then picked up a guitar which he played as he sat on his bed, while Nico sat beside him and leaned his head on Will’s shoulder. A few minutes later Kayla and Austin came in with Chiron behind them. The two Apollo kids seemed to look embarrassed when they saw them. Chiron then cleared his throat, “It looks like Mr. Solace and Mr. Di Angelo are behaving quite well, you two must have misunderstood their intentions. Am I right Nico and Will?” The centaur faced them as the two nodded innocently.

Will then raised his hands, “I was just playing a song I’ve just learned to Nico.”

Nico raised his head then hummed in agreement, “I was just listening because I was going to ask him to teach me how to play the guitar. It’s quite an interesting instrument.”

Chiron nodded then smiled at them, “Good to hear your finding new activities, Mr. Di Angelo.” The centaur faced Kayla and Austin, “Now if you may excuse me, I have a busy day ahead.”

After Chiron has left Will snapped his attention to his siblings, “You told Chiron about us? Oh, you guys play dirty.”

Kayla rolled her eyes, “How are we supposed to know that you two were actually acting innocent? You two definitely play dirtier. Besides, it would be nice to see the look on both of your faces if Chiron does ban the two of you from being in the same room.”

Will scoffed, “Well too bad your little scheme failed.” Will put an arm around Nico, “Me and Neeks here are an inseparable team, you can’t outsmart us.”

Kayla huffed, “We’ll get you next time.”

Austin raised his hand, “I think we should take their word on this. I for one don’t want to be embarrassed in front of Chiron again.”

Nico chuckled, “Better listen to your brother, Kayla.” Kayla crossed her arms, then walked out.

Austin was about to follow but turned back to the two, “Don’t worry about her, she’s just dramatic. Us, Apollo kids can be every once in awhile.”

Nico smirked at Will before saying, “Oh I know.” Will rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Austin cut him off as he can continued, “And also, if you plan to do any couple-y stuff, I request with all due respect for you guys to move to the Hades cabin.”

Will smiled at his own brother, “Don’t worry about us, we’ll behave.” Austin nodded then went to find Kayla.

Will then turned to Nico before asking, “Hades cabin?”

Nico nodded in agreement, “Hades cabin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally get to use the Apollo kids! I always wanted to associate them, anyways...
> 
> What do you guys think? Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
